The purpose of this study is to define the role of the sympathetic nervous system in the blood pressure response to psychological stress. In a continuation of our ongoing studies, we will measure heart period variability and blood pressure variability at rest and during mental arithmetic stress in heart transplant, renal transplant and normal subjects.